


Cookies

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is baking cookies, and Kakashi helps. Well, he eats them. Does that count?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Another really early piece of work. More fluff.

“Can I have one?”

“No.”

“ _Please?_ Just one?”

“I said NO, Kakashi.”

“Why not? You’ve made, like, two hundred. You really need to learn to share, you know.”

Iruka sighed, and fended off another attempt to snatch a cookie. He’d been in the kitchen all afternoon, baking cookies for Naruto’s birthday. He was using an old recipe that his mother used to make, and had it on good authority (his pre-genin) that they were the best cookies in the world. Kakashi knew they were wonderful, as he had pilfered some whenever Iruka decided to bake them, and was intending to keep the tradition going.

“Damnit, Kakashi! Hands off!” he smacked Kakashi’s hand with the spatula he was mixing with. Hard. It made a kind of wet, sticky sound on impact.

“Ow. That was mean, Ruka.” Kakashi whined, licking the batter transfer off of his hand. Iruka gulped, seeing that talented tongue go to work. Remembering exactly how talented that tongue could be, sliding across his body… He shook himself, ridding his head of those thoughts and resolutely turned back to his mixing.

“Well, you deserve it. I told you, these are for Naruto, not you. He’s turning sixteen tomorrow and that’s a special year for kids these days.”

Undeterred, Kakashi slipped around to the other side of his koi. Engrossed in his task, Iruka only took minimal notice of Kakashi’s change of position, and continued mixing. Sure enough, a few seconds later a hand snaked around just on the edge of his vision –

 _Thwap!_

Instead of the complaint he thought was coming, Iruka heard an almost silent 'poof!' Kakashi had vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a confused Iruka.

“What? Kage bunshin?” Recognition kicked in, and he swiveled around just in time to see a flash of silver escape towards the living room.

Looking at the cooling rack, he noticed that there were three empty spaces.

“KAKASHI!”

The neighbors could hear muffled shouts and the sound of running steps, coupled with laughter and slight swearing. Just another day in Konoha.


End file.
